SpiderMan: Web of Intimacy
by spideyfantasy
Summary: Spider-Man and friends get into loads of trouble! M.J. finds herself in the grasp of all Spidey's villians, whilst Spider-Man can't keep his villians out of his web! Good times in New York! Adult themes, very graphic.


It was midnight. The air smelled of garbage and promiscuity in the town known as New York City. A clerk was just closing his jewel shop when he heard a rattle coming from the alley on the right side of his shop. Puzzled, he peered down the alley only to see a turned over trash can and some newspaper clippings sprawled across the ground. "Must be a stray cat.", he grumbled. He locked his doors and began the long walk home to his apartment across town. Once he left, however, the real fun began.

A silent, dark figure jumped from on top of the building and landed on the ground as quietly as they had fallen. The character wore a leather jumpsuit with white fur on their boots and gloves. Judging by the form of the figure, one could easily tell it was a woman, as she had voluptuous breasts and tight, firm buttocks. Her hair shone as bright as the moon and her blue eyes glimmered when the light danced upon them. As she strode over towards the entrance of the shop her hand pulled a small shimmering object from her cleavage. "Too easy," she smirked, "it was no trouble taking this key from that foolish bum, now all this precious jewelry is mine." Carefully opening the door, the women quietly walked inside, checking for anything that was out of place. Once she was satisfied, she pulled a burlap bag out from behind her and picked up the diamond ring closest to her. "My first catch of the night," she grinned, "the Black Cat always get what she wants."

"Is that so?" said a voice from behind her. Quickly the Black Cat spun around to find the owner of the voice, but nobody was to be found.

"Where are you?" she growled. Frustration was in her voice and her enemy could tell.

"I'm right behind you Cat." He said. The man seemed to take great pleasure in her dismay. He hung upside-down from a silver thread on the ceiling of the shop. Finally revealing himself the man turned out to be none other than her nemesis, Spider-Man.

"Oh, it's only you," the Black Cat said nonchalantly. "I was expecting a, '_bigger' _man." She returned to stuffing the jewels in the bag as if nothing had happened.

Spider-Man scratched his head, "Um, hello? Big Bad Spidey is here! Did you not get the memo? I mean I _am_ a pretty big deal." The Black Cat showed no intention of acknowledging him. "You do know I'm going to have to stop you right? It's part of my job."

The Cat paused from her work and turned. "My, aren't you feisty tonight? So, are we gonna go the old fashioned way, you catching me and leaving me for the police? Or would you like to try something new?" Slowly she walked over to him and stopped within 5 feet of him and placed her right hand on her hip.

"_New_, huh?" Spider-Man paused, not knowing what to say. "Well, what exactly is, _new_? If it doesn't involve you being in handcuffs, I don't think I'll go for it."

"Oh but Spider-Man," the Cat said playfully, "the new way is soo much more fun. Why, I'll even allow the use of handcuffs, and other things." She started towards him again, and when she reached him the Cat took his hand and lifted his index finger. As he hung there she placed his finger in his mouth and began to suck and lick it, all the while staring at him intently, with a gaze of pure lust.

Spider-Man jerked his hand away. "Cat, this better not be one of your games. I told you a long time ago we were over. I'm with someone else now. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my work."

The Black Cat gave him a puppy-dog face. "Please babe, for old times' sake? I'll make it worth your while." She lifted up his mask ever so slightly until it was just past his nose. Then, as he hung there, she kissed him as passionately as the first time they kissed. Her tongue touched his, and she pushed in farther. Spider-Man tasted the sweet taste he had loved once more, the taste of the Black Cat.

"Stop, you know I can't do this, please." His words were quickly drowned out by the Cat's soft lips pressing against his, putting all doubt of the matter out of his head.

"Oh Spider-Man! Remember the long nights we used to spend together? All the hot, steamy…"

"Vegetables!" he interrupted. "Yes, I definitely remember those, no doubt about it. Best damn veggies I've ever had."

The Black Cat frowned, "You know that's not what I meant." she said angrily. "I miss the good old times. Where you were, were, uh…"

"Hung?" said Spider-Man "Cuz I am right now!" He laughed at his own joke as if he were watching the most cliché stand-up comedians. His laughter quickly died down, "But seriously, I am." He said. "I've missed you too. Wanna relieve those days? For old times' sake?"

The Cat grinned, "You read me like a book sweetheart. Get down here and show me what a real superhero can do."

Grinning from underneath his mask, the Spider let go of his thread and landed smoothly on the ground. "Come here Cat, I got a _special_ web-trick I'm gonna use on you." He grabbed her long ivory hair and thrust her against a glass display case, then pinned her arms to it with his webbing.

"Oh Spider-Man," she moaned, "You know how I love it rough. Quit stalling and give it to me!" She threw her head back and licked her lips in anticipation.

Without hesitation, the Spider grabbed her leather shirt and ripped it from her body, revealing her firm, pale breasts. The nipples were small, but had a soft pink color to them, the kind that could be hard in moments. Her breasts were quite large, perhaps a d-cup, but firm and identical. He grabbed the right breast and began to tease it, pushing in hard and playing with the nipple in between his fingers. For the other he started to lick the tit, then suck on and kiss it. "Oh, you're making me so horny." moaned Black Cat. She was breathing harder now as Spider-Man continued to pleasure her.

"I've got you just where I want you." He said. Ripping his shirt off he grabbed both the breasts and squeezed, pressing them against his own nipples. Cat moaned and squirmed from the excitement.

"Take me now," she whispered, "I want to feel your Spider-Cock inside of me."

Spider-Man slid his arms down her body and then brought them to his pants. He pulled them down around his ankles to reveal his large, hard dick. "Sweetie, I'm not fucking you until you do me a little favor first."

"Anything!" she moaned desperately, "I'll do anything if you'll put your dick in me!"

The Spider pushed her head closer to his dick and said, "If you swallow my cum, I'll fuck you until you have webbing in places you didn't know existed."

She nodded her head, "Uh huh. I'll swallow it and I'll enjoy it Spidey. Give me it!"

He grabbed her head and pushed it against his dick, which she opened her mouth to let in. Only five inches could fit in, but she made those five inches count. Spider-Man untied her hands for her, and she immediately grabbed his penis and stroked it up and down. Then she licked it up the shaft and used her left hand to play with his scrotum. The Spider moaned as she sucked his penis hard and bobbed her head up and down, back and forth.

"Oh yes, yes!" he exclaimed. "Just a little longer, don't stop." He grabbed her head and shoved it further onto his cock, throat-fucking her. His cock was now all in, all 8 inches of it, down her throat as she tried not to gag. As his dick pressed on her tonsils, she used her tongue to lick the shaft and kept sucking and rubbing it. "God, oh shit, I think I'm gonna…" Spider-Man pulled his dick out of her mouth and began to masturbate as fast as he could, pointing it directly at her mouth, which she promptly opened.

"Gimme all your web fluid your big, bad bug!" Black Cat yelled. Finally the cum burst from his cock, squirting in streams all over her face and neck. She sucked the remaining sperm off his penis and licked the rest off her face. "Mmm, that was delicious. You still taste like gummy spiders, just how I like it." The Cat stood up and grabbed Spider-Man's dick, massaging it gently. "Now, are you going to hold up your end of the bargain? Or will I get caught in another one of your webs?"

Spider-Man grinned, "Cat, by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be meowing like a feline in a field of catnip."

"Well then," she said, licking her lips, "let's not waste any more time." Black Cat slid her tight spandex off, underneath was a black lacy thong, with white fur trim.

"Ha, my favorite underwear, you know I can't resist that." Spider-Man slowly backed up into a nearby chair, and waited patiently for his Cat. "Get over here so I can make your pussy purr like a kitten."

"Coming darling," she said, "I wouldn't keep my favorite arachnid waiting." She then straddled him and grabbed his dick, rubbing it again to make sure it was erect enough to penetrate her. "Are you ready to fuck my pussycat?" she coaxed.

"The question is, are you ready to be made my kitten?" he retorted. She smiled and slid his dick inside of her, aided by the fact she was horny and wet.

"My pussy is so tight, I want you to loosen it for me." She whined. As he began, slowly at first but then picking up speed, she started to moan and gasp. "Oh yes, harder Spidey harder." She pleaded. "I want to feel you fucking me so deep your penis will poke my stomach." His dick kept going in and out, faster and harder. The fluid was trickling out of her vagina, creating a squelching noise every time he pushed further in.

"Yeah, you like that? You like my big hard cock?" he said. Spider-Man spun her around so she was sitting on his lap and he began to fuck her again. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together.

"Oh God oh God oh my God! Yes! Yes don't stop! Fuck me harder!" she screamed. He kissed her neck and used his right hand to rub her clitoris. His hand became soaked quickly from all of the fluid pouring from her vagina. "Spider-Man, I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna, ouuahhhh!!!" she screamed in pleasure. Black Cat stood up and grabbed her vagina as it squirted cum all over the floor. The liquid soaked Spider-Man, the display cases and even went as far as to wash the windows off. She began shaking involuntarily and fell back onto Spidey.

"That's, that's never happened before," she stuttered, "you made me cum so much, I never knew I was a squirter. God you have an amazing dick."

"Hey, it takes two to tango. I can't do it by myself. We make a pretty good team." Obviously pleased with himself, Spider-Man stood up and walked to the counter "You know, why don't we ever fight crime together? It would be wonderful!"

Black Cat strode over to Spider-Man and put her arms around him in embrace. "You know what? That sounds like a splendid idea! Me and you, together fighting crime, why didn't we think of this sooner?"

As she put on her clothes she grabbed the bag of jewels and headed to the door. "Wait, what are you doing? I thought we were going to be heroes?" Spider-Man asked. When he tried to stand up, he found his arm was handcuffed to the counter. "Cat!" he yelled, "Let me out now! C'mon, what happened to the whole working together thing?"

The Cat looked over her shoulder, "You should know better than anyone sweetie, a black cat is always bad luck." With that, she swung her shimmering hair and strode out the door, being sure to hit the alarm on her way out.

Spider-Man shook his head, "Well, if one thing is to be learned, it's never to invite your sex partner to bring the handcuffs. It always ends in _someone_ getting arrested." As he heard the sirens yell, Spider-Man ripped the cuffs off, shot a web out the door, and swung to his freedom. In the night air, he remembered something his Uncle Ben had said to him before he died, 'With a great cock, comes great responsibility. Use a condom every time.' Or something like that. Whatever it was, it certainly wouldn't help him explain to M.J. why he was out so late. This is where the real fun began.

_~Story number one. Let me know if you have potential pair-up you'd like. I can also tie this into other pair-ups I do. Questions, comments, likes, dislikes are all accepted and preferred. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
